Piracy is a synonym for passion
by Kittycatgirl1995
Summary: Kagome is a pirate and her ship is attaked by Naraku and she is captured. Kikyo survives and Inuyasha's crew find her. She has a deth wish. Which is it? Why does Inuyasha decides to complie? Who will save Kagome? Inuyasha! Of course. First Fanfic! LEMONS. May be OOC
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic. This story is inspired by two fanfics I read and liked: one being Song of the Sea by Sombra112 and the other being Heart of the Sea by someone I forgot (Sorry!).

Rated M for future lemons!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Romiko Takahashi!**

Prologue

-X-X-

Her ship rocked with the impact of another blast from the cannon. From the corner of her eyes she could see her two best friends, best fighters and best subcaptains one could wish for. They were engaged on a fight of their own, even though most of her crew was dead the three kept fighting with all their might. She knew they wouldn't last much longer but she wouldn't give in. She couldn't.

"I want her **alive**!" The captain of the other ship reminded.

"Then why dont _**YOU**_ come and get me yourself, Naraku?" Kagome yelled back dodging one blow from her opponents sword.

"I'm not a fool, _Captain._" He Said. Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

And then her subcaptain, Ayame, a red haired woman wearing a knee lenght tight pants and a elbow lenght white t-shirt with laces on the end. Also a beige belt over her pants and beige boots, collapsed.

"Ayame!" She and her other subcaptain and navigator, Sango, cried out.

"She passed out, Captain!" The guy Ayame was fighting with reported. Just when Sango got hit with the hem of her opponent's sword.

"This one did too!" Sango's opponent said and laughed.

"Damn!" Kagome swore. The other sailors joining her opponent. Now there was three against one. After a while, she coulnd't hold out and she got hit, passing out like her friends.

"We got her, Captain!" One yelled.

"Bring her in!" He ordered.

"What about the other two?" Another asked.

"Ugh! Bring them too! _Idiots_." And with that he entered his cabin, while his sailors took the three girls to the back of the keel. Putting them in cages keeping them prisoners. And while the black ship with a hoist with a 'N' on it sailed away, one pitiful life stood behind on the ship with the dead crew.

- -X-X-


	2. Anger, Sadness and Goodbyes

New Chapter. Read and Review. (^.^)

**I don't own Inuyasha! Or any of the Eragon's trilogy.**

**Inuyasha's demon**

_Inuyasha (Hanyou)_

I want to thank my first reviewer SpiralStillDoll

-X-x-X-

"Captain! Captain!" A dark haired man wearing black pants and slack purple shirt with leather boots approaches his captain. A silver haired, red eyed dog hanyou-turned-demon. He had red eyes with blue pupils, purple stripes on his cheeks, long fangs and claws and two dog ears on the top of his head. He wore black slack pants and a semi tight red long sleeved shirt and black leather boots.

"**What?"** Demon Inuyasha snapped.

The man, Miroku, bowed low, "I'm sorry to disturb you captain but we saw a boat a few miles away. It seems to be empty.

"**Empty? How can it be empty?"** Demon Inuyasha asked from his spot behind the steering wheel.

"They seem to be dead captain" A small Fox demon child appeared besides the man in purple. He wore small Black pants and light blue shirt and he was barefoot.

"**Dead?"** The dog demon asked again.

"Aye, captain." They both answered and nodded.

"**We shall check it out then. Bring Kouga and the others."**

"Aye, captain!" They answered then bowed and left. The dog demon then looked foward and spotted a ship on the distance. After a while, the name of the ship, 'Sacerdotessa', became visible and the curious dog demon got ready to investigate.

When the crew got into the abandoned ship, the sight that met their eyes was horrid. The smell of flesh and blood that assaulted their senses was overwellming. Most demons covered their noses on a vain attempt to clear their clouded minds.

The captain, the only one who kept his composure, was the only one who was able to smell the faint scent of life. He knew that smell, it belonged to someone he would rather forget, the scent of the person he loathed the most. His former love Kikyo.

"**Search for anything useful!"** The demon barked as he moved to the cabin of the ship where he found the person he had tried to forget. **"Kikyo. We meet yet again." **He growled. At the mere sight of her, his face herdened and when the woman, Kikyo, opened her eyes and saw him, sadness filled her eyes and she whispered

"I- In- Inuya-"

"**Don't you dare call me by my name, you no longer posesses that right!"** His voice was firm and laced with venom.

"C- Ca- Captain... I know we d- don't have the b-best r- re- relationship..." the took a deep breath in need of air "but I n- need y- your h- help." She struggled.

"**Keh! What makes you think I would help you? **

"I'm dying Inu-" She stopped when he growled and she put a hand on the deep gash on her right shoulder. "P- Please, its my d- de- death w- wish. I'm not as selfish as I used to be." She took a deep breath. "O- Our ship w- was ambushed. T- They took m- my c- captain. She is a g- good p- person." Another deep breath. "H- her name is K- Kagome. P- Please... S- save her from the c- cl- clutches of N- Naraku." Demon Inuyasha growled at the name. Naraku used to be a friend of theirs back home but he betrayed them and killed Inuyasha's parents and brother. He set their little village on fire and left with a stolen ship and his crew, who no one knew. And with a last breath she died, her body relaxing and her hand falling from her arm. Inuyasha couldn't help the pang of sadness that washed trough him. Despite the anger he felt twards her, he had loved her.

"You found her. Now what, captain? Are we gonna grant her dying wish?" Miroku's voice rang from the door.

"**How long have you being there?"** Demon Inuyasha spat.

"Not long. I heard her death wish and about the ambushed." Miroku then took a step ahead. "I'm sor-"

"**Don't! I loathed her Miroku. Don't forget that!"** He snarled.

"And yet, you loved her."

"**Grrr! That wimp loved her. I never accepted her!"**

"The hanyou we know is a part of you. He has a strong heart and soul. You can't deny it."

"**Keh!"** Miroku smiled knowing he had won that argument. Then they left to the deck and Inuyasha already started to shout orders. **"Gather the bodies you bunch of lazy asses! I want all of them on this deck!"**

"What about the gold and the valuable stuff, captain?" Shippo asked bowing.

"**Take that to my cabin."** He answered. **"After we take care of the bodies I'm going to split the crew. I wanna clean the ship so that when we find this Kagome girl she can have it back. We'll go home and get supplies and see our ladies or relatives. Then we'll go out on a hunt, a hunt for Naraku." **And then, when all of the bodies were gathered on the deck, Miroku made a prayer for all of the ladies who were killed on battle and they were sent safely to _Davy Jones's locker._ Each body was carefully eased into the water of the sea and be free to navigate to the other side.

"What are we gonna do now, captain?" Shippo asked

"**I'll separate the crew and we'll go back home. Get the supplies and harbor this ship there. But by the time we arrive there, I want this ship shining. No blood stain, demage, nothing. Half of the crew will stay on this ship, will clean it, fix it, and take care of it. The other half will go back to our ship as usual."**

"Who is gonna stay here, captain?" One of his man asked.

"**I'll decide that."** He answered simply. And like he said Inuyasha separated the crew those who stayed were ready to work as hard as ever. Miroku was in charge and he was to be obayed. That was when he noticed Shippo sitting on the railing lookign at their ship, _Togira Ikonoka – The Imperfect That is Perfect – _His first and only ship whose name was given by his mother who used to call him that.

"**Hey, runt!"** Demon Inuyasha called while sitting next to the fox child. **"Listen, you're in charge now. I trust you with this ship, ok? It's a very important job. Can you handle it?"**

Shippo lokked at him astonished. "I tought Miroku was on charge." He said not believing his ears.

"**I trust you, runt."** And while he said that, Shippo swore he had seen his eyes flash back to their golden color. And it was a miracle that it could happen, many tried to get Inuyasha back to his hanyou form, most ended serious hurt, others, even dead. Inuyasha rufled Shippo's hair when the fox smiled brightly and while Shippo was left on the girl's ship, Inuyasha jumped back into his giving a small wink at the child"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

This is it for now. Second chapter will be up soon. Review ^^


	3. Torture and The Hunt

New chapter. I might not be able to update so often since I'm working on a very important school Project so... It might take a while.

**I don't own anything! (only the plot ^^)**

Enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome woke up to see darkness, gradually her eyes were adjusting to the light, or lack of it, so she was able to make out her friends silhouette. She looked at herself. Her clothes were torn apart due to the battle and bloody. The once white shirt was now pink and red with blood along with her black pants that were moist with blood and ripped at some places. The only thing that seemed to be intact were, thankfully, her knee lenght, black high helled leather boots. She then took her time observing her companions: Sango and Ayame, who had the same sort of appearance then her. Sango had a few minor cuts on her belly and sides but they were shallow and wouldn't be at risk of infecting, her white halter top that resembled a bikini top and her low, pink and black high helled boots, were the only things intact. Her once-knee-lenght pants, now looked like shorts with pieces of cloth hanging on it. Ayame was similar to Sango, tough she wore a shirt that had cuts on it and thankfully again, no blood stains. Her pants were now a pair of shorts and her boots had a broken heel. Nothing left untouched.

Kagome missed her hat – which had been left on the ship due to the rush of the attack - when a lock of her ass lenght hair fell on her eyes. She ripped a piece of Sango's pants and proceeded to braid her hair, tying it with the cloth. _'Thank god these are made of cotton!'_ Kagome tought with herself while moving to wake up both her friends. "Sango! Ayame! Wake up!" Sango groaned and Ayame stirred. "Are you alright?" Her eyes were filled with concern but when Sango opened her eyes and Ayame started to sit down she knew they were OK. She smiles "Thank the Kami you two are alright!"

"Kagome!" They both yelled glad that their best friend ever was alive. "You are alive! Thank Kami! Are you ok?"

Kagome laughed. "I'm fine girls really. No need to worry."

"But they should be worried." Naraku's cold voice rang through the keel.

"Naraku!" The three said, their voices filled with venom and disgust.

"Oh, _Captain_. It's good for you to be awake. As well for your two little friends." He said coldly. "Kioshi!" He called out.

"Aye Captain!" A man with dark brown hair and green eyes answered

"Take the prisioners to the deck. Tie the _Captain_ on the main mast. The other two... tie them somewhere they can clearly see their _Captain_ being skinned." He laughed darkly making sure to lace desdain on his voice every time he called Kagome captain. The man, along with other two, took the prisioners to the deck tying them, and leaving them to the mercy of their Captain.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

To say I was frightened was an understatement, I was trembling like a leaf but I had to be strong. Strong for my girls, strong for my parents and strong for myself. I'm a Captain, I need to be strong, I don't have my family, my crew to defend me now. Now I'm gonna have to prove, once again, why I'm the Captain of my ship. When they tyed me on the main mast I faced Sango's and Ayame's sad and frightened faces. I showed braveness even tough I wasn't feeling as such. I saw Naraku get a small, thin but sharp knife and walk twards me.

"I don't have to do this ya know?" He said unwillingly. He would enjoy torturing me. "You just have to tell me where is the jewel."

I gathered all my strenght to answer him steadly. "I don't know!" My voice was firm and sure as I wanted it to be. Good.

"Well... too bad." Naraku answered and dragged his knife through my cheeks making a thin line that started to bleed. I winced. "Let's try this again..." His voice was cold. "Where is the jewel?"

"I don't know!" A lie. I knew were the jewel was, but he couldn't know that, now could he? He cut my other cheek that also started to bleed. I winced again but stood my ground. It's not like I could move anyways.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Normal P.O.V**

His people waved at him when he and his crew left. _The Sacerdotessa_ was safely harbored on his port and his people would take care of it. He still didnt know why it was called _Sacerdotessa_ but he had a feeling that he would find out soon enough. They than set out to hunt Naraku. The problem was: how in hell would they find him?

He decided to follow Naraku's commercial route, the most likely route to find him.

A WEEK LATER...

Inuyasha was frustrated, after a week of searching and they had nothing. The girl could be dead already. Damn! It was frustrating. It wasn't until later, on the dead of the night, while Inuyasha was wheeling the ship with no light but the moon's that he spotted on the distance Naraku's ship. With the Black sails with a bright green 'N' on it. Finally, they had found him. He went down the hatch below the deck and woke up Kouga and Miroku to join him on the deck.

"**We found him guys"** He points at Naraku's ship. **"We found Naraku"** He growls.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I hope you enjoyed ^^. Review.


	4. Finally found and MATE?

Hey people! I'm sorry the chapters are coming slower but I'm having a tough week. Give ideas on what you think should happen, ok?

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Demon Inuyasha**

_Hanyou Inuyasha_

_Thoughts_

Enjoy =^^=

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What are you gonna do, Captain?" Miroku asked.

"**I have a plan but I'll need help" **Demon Inuyasha said, his deep voice serious.

"Whatever we can do for ya, Captain." Kouga said just as seriously.

"**First I need a boat ready"** Inuyasha said and Kouga went to get that ready. **"And from you monk, I need something to change my appearance, or else, Naraku will know it's me."**

"I might have just what you need, Captain." Miroku said. "But what do you plan on doing?"

"**I'll infiltrate his ship, I'll look for the girl and see if he has any other prisoners. You will stay behind and catch up with us in a two days time."**

"Are you sure this will work, Captain?" Miroku asked.

"**It has to. We don't know how strong Naraku has gotten"** Inuyasha answered and Miroku nodded.** "But we'll attack at night. We kill the 'guards' fist and while some of us fight, others will get the girl. And if everything go according to the plan I'll kill Naraku."**

"Aye, Captain." Miroku answered and took a beaded necklace out of his pocket and gave it to Demon Inuyasha. "It's just put it on."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Demon Inuyasha rowed the boat to Naraku's ship and climbed on it, putting the necklace Miroku gave him on. Instantly, Inuyasha's silver hair turned black, his red eyes with blue pupils became white and purple, his fangs receded into normal teeth and his claws into normal nails. Although he looked human, he could feel the demon blood pumping with his heart and running through his veins and his demon senses were as sharp as when in his demon or half demon form. He was a demon with the looks of a human. Inuyasha looked around and saw the guards asleep, he scoffed. _Some protection, huh?_

He went to the deck and saw the two girls tied in front of another girl tied on the main mast. She looked horrible. She had cuts on her cheeks, her arms – that were tied above her head – had holes where pieces of skin were missing and she had blood all over her. He sniffed. It was a miracle she was still alive, but he didn't believe she would live through another torture session. He stepped out of the shadows and walked up to her, sensing her stirring he covered her mouth with his hand and that startled her. Her scream was muffled by his hand.

"**Are you Kagome?"** He asked. She nods. **"If I let you go, will you scream?"** She shakes her head no._ What difference would it make?_ She thought. **"Good girl"** He says and frees her.

"How do you know my name?" She asks, her weak voice just above a whisper.

"**I found your ship floating on its own. One of you crew members survived long enough to tell us what happened."** Seeing she was about to ask something he add **"Name was Kikyo"** And his voice dripped with venom whenever he said her name.

"What's your name, Captain?" She asked, knowing by Kikyo's description that he was the guy they talked about.

"**Why do you ask?"** He retorted, defensive of the subject.

She laughed softly. "Inuyasha. The dog demon. The guy with the walls around his heart. Is that right?" He snorted and growled. "The hanyou turned demon. Am I right?" She kept pressing.

"**Shut up! How do you know me so much?"** He asked, annoyed that someone he didn't know nor wanted to let her know him, knew him that way. No one but his people and Kikyo knew he was a half demon now that he had turned full demon. It was impossible to someone know such a thing without him telling. **"Did that deceiving wench told you so?"**

"No, Kikyo didn't tell me anything. I'm a miko and I can see people's auras. And yours has three shades merging with one another. And the only being I know that has three shades in a soul are the half demons. Although you're the first I've seen in person. And you're very handsome… you human form that is. I might wanna find out what you demon/hanyou form it's like." She giggles but it is cut short when her wounds stretched and reopened causing her to wince. "Kikyo used to say that she was sorry for whatever she did to you."

"**Keh!"** His temper flared. **"Sorry won't ever be enough. She was carrying my pup, and she killed it. She forced an abortion and killed my pup. I don't think sorry covers what she did to me."** His aura darkened with sadness and anger. **"She had a death wish… and that was to save you. I only decided to come when she told me you were being held by Naraku." ** He took an apple out of his coat and held it close to her mouth.** "Eat it."** He ordered, and she did. With small bites she ate the apple.

"Thank you. For everything" She said. His eyes softened when she thanked him, her voice had weakened and he remembered she was not the woman he was mad at.

"**Just hang in there, my ship will reach us two days from now and we'll leave after we finish Naraku off."** He stated, his voice deep and menacing.

"Aye, Captain" She said before she collapsed from exhaustion.

"**Stay strong, mate." ** And with that thoughtless line, Demon Inuyasha realized that he was right. He had smelled past her blood and her lemony scent mixed with vanilla and wild flowers tempted him. He froze in his tracks. **"Shit!"** He swore, this wasn't supposed to happen! **"Damn it!" **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Next day…

'_Why are you so disturbed?'_ Hanyou Inuyasha asked his demon. _'Weren't you the one who trapped me 'cause you wanted to find our mate without me getting in your way? Well… there she is, and she is a fine mate may I add. Mate strong. You know the rumors as much as I do and you saw for yourself she never opened her mouth, she can take the pressure. You wanted to drown my sorrow. I've moved on but have you? You never liked Kikyo but you always wanted a family, just like me and you liked the idea of having a pup.'_ The hanyou was right and demon Inuyasha recognized it. He hated Kikyo but was happy to know he was gonna have a pup to call his own. He would be able to start a family while he searched for his true mate but after she had an abortion he was enraged and to drown the sorrow the hanyou felt he turned his own into rage and hatred. _'And she is a miko which will make our pups stronger.'_ Oh! Demon Inuyasha liked that. A lot! **'You're loving this aren't you?' **Demon Inuyasha retorted. _'Of course! After her miko powers rest she will be able to free me from you.'_ Demon Inuyasha could feel the hanyou's smug smirk and he growled.

While demon Inuyasha watched Kagome tied on the main mast Naraku's cold voice reached Inuyasha's ears. "Sailor!" He called.

"**Aye, Captain?"** He said being careful to prevent disdain to lace his voice.

"What do you do to a prisoner who refuses to cooperate?" Naraku asked looking at Kagome.

"**Well, Captain… if physical torture doesn't work, I would let her starve for a couple of days and then do some mind games. That usually works. But let her starve first that will let her mind fuzzy and vulnerable."** Inuyasha said, trying to sound as evil as possible tough being careful enough to put the girl through the least pain as possible.

"Aye. That's a good idea, sailor." Naraku said before going back to his cabin. _**That girl won't last long if we stay here. Lucky us we'll escape tomorrow night.**_ Inuyasha thought with himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Review!


	5. The Escape

I'm sorry that it took so long to post, and although I had three chapter's written, ready to be typed, I didn't like the way the story unfolded. So, after rewritten, here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy ^^…

**Inuyasha's demon**

_Inuyasha's hanyou_

_Thoughts_

I DO NOT own Inuyasha, or any song or otherwise I might add to my story.

X-X-X-X

The night of the escape was upon them, and they were ready. Inuyasha killed a few of Naraku's crew members throwing them overboard to be taken to the afterlife. Although he had already killed many, there were a lot more creatures in that ship. He killed the four men that were standing guard and when he saw his ship catching up to them he smiled. He made his way to the red haired girl that was tied with the brunette and waking them up, he untied their wrists and ankles and the cloth silencing them. He then went to the collapsed Kagome and untied her carefully, holding her bridal style. When both ships stood side by side, Inuyasha and the two girls jumped into his ship, when they landed, Inuyasha's men were waiting for orders.

"**Naraku doesn't know we are here or what we intend on doing, slice as many men as possible but keep the noise down. Throw the bodies overboard so that the smell won't awake the demons."** The men nodded and swiftly jumped into Naraku's ship, making their way to the underside of the ship slaying the sailors' throats while they were asleep. After Inuyasha gave the men their orders he turned to the girls. **"Go down those stairs and enter the mahogany doors. Undress her and set her on the bed"** The brunette nodded and with a bow she took Kagome from his arms (him letting go quite reluctantly) and took her to said place, the red haired girl following close after them. The moment Inuyasha set his feet on Naraku's ship, he heard the warning of the attack to the other sailors.

It was one of the demons that worked for Naraku that woke up and saw Inuyasha's men killing his companions. He immediately jumped and yelled:

"Attack! We're under attack!" He managed to say before he got killed too, but it was too late, the other men were already awake and were fighting back. Some managed to climb to the deck, intending on warning Naraku but Inuyasha held them down, fighting and killing them.

Most men were at the deck by the time Naraku stopped his energy absorption and came out to see what was going on. His face went from stoic to angry and from that to horrified when he understood what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?" He bellowed, his cold voice filled with anger and despise.

Inuyasha killed the man he was fighting with then jumped from his place by the helm of the ship landing in front of Naraku, the beaded necklace ripped off in the descend, his demon features came back in a blink of an eye. Black hair turned silver and lengthened, claws and fangs, that took place of human teeth and fingernails, became menacingly long and sharp. What used to be purple eyes were now blood red and pupils blue, human ears became pointed and furry dog ears, shifting to the top of his head. He smirked and answered Naraku with a single word. **"Mutiny."** He barked a laugh and drew out his sword, Tetsusaiga, which changed into a beautiful and murderous fang.

"Lord Inuyasha." Naraku said, his voice laced with despise and anger but Inuyasha has also noted a hint of surprise. He mentally smirked but his face showed a scowl.

"**I don't recall allowing you to call me by my name, **_**Captain**_**." **Inuyasha said, mimicking the way Naraku mocked Kagome.

Naraku unsheathed his sword and readied and attack. "Is that so?" Naraku retorted, voice once again cold and emotionless. "I'm sorry then, _Captain_." He kept his mockery like he did with Kagome and right then, they started to fight. The clinking sound of metal colliding against metal became stronger when both captains of each ship started a bloody and lethal fight.

Suddenly a blast rocked Naraku's ship and he noted that a few of Inuyasha's men that had stayed in their ship, were firing cannon balls into the bottom of his ship, causing it to start sinking. He cursed under his breath, and Inuyasha heard, smirking and laughing slyly.

Inuyasha's men were winning but his fight with Naraku was getting harder on both captains. Inuyasha gets hit in the shoulder but it's just a scratch. He then thinks about everyone he is fighting for… his deceased parents and younger brother, the women and children that were murdered in his land and that compels him to fight harder.

"You've grown stronger." Naraku admitted when he got hit in the leg by Inuyasha's unmerciful claws. His balance was affected and he was slowing down.

Inuyasha smirked. **"You're gonna pay for all the crap you did to me, my people, my friends and the other innocent you've killed."** With a burst of strength he ripped Naraku's sword off his hand by cutting his arm off. He then proceeded to rip his heart out of his chest. Naraku fell to the ground. Dead.

Inuyasha's men quickly ran back to their ship when Naraku's ship started sinking. Everybody watched as their worst enemy sunk to the bottom of the seas. They were finally at peace, having avenged their relatives, mates and/or pups. No more would they worry about their family being attacked by their long time enemy. Finally, they had peace.

When Naraku's ship couldn't be seen anymore, everybody started to cheer and sing and dance around the deck. There was going to be lots of partying and drinking for Kami knows how long. While Inuyasha's men cheered and got ready to party, the captain made his way to his quarters to check on the girl he rescued. His mate. Kagome.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I came down the stairs and turned right, made my way through the familiar path to my cabin. Not long after I started through those hallways I saw the mahogany doors of my room. I could hear the soft sobs coming from the inside. I sighed and entered. My red eyes scanned my room. I noticed the two girls kneeling beside the bed in which laid the girl, Kagome. The heavy scent of tears burned my nose, the moment I stepped inside the room the two girls looked at me, their eyes red and puffy from crying. The girl lying on my bed was breathing heavily which means she was getting worse and her wounds needed to be treated. _Shit!_ Was the only thing running through my mind, instincts being my only guidance and protectiveness kicking in. Her wounds were bad and if I didn't do anything, she could die.

"**Leave!" **I growled out simply, my voice lower and colder than usual. _We can't let our mate die. She's OURS._ The hanyou's thoughts echoed my own. The sound of the girls indignant cries reached my ears pinning them to my head.

"What!" The brunette yelled. "We're not leaving our best friend alone! She's wounded and needs medical help!"

"**Which neither of you can provide for her!"** I growled back. **"If you could, you would have done so already! But you only sat there crying which makes you useless to me at the moment." **My voice was cold and piercing.** "If you want to help, bring me cold water and clean cloth."** The brunette flinched but nodded, leaving. The red haired girl looked at me shyly and taking in her scent, behind the blood and tears, I could tell she was a wolf demon. **"What's your name girl?"**

"I'm Ayame" She said simply.

"**You're a wolf demon are you not?"** I asked and she nodded. **"You can leave, go back to the deck and eat something. Then find a little fox demon named Shippo and ask him to lead you to the bathroom for a bath and to your bedrooms."**

"Thank you, Captain." She bowed and left as her friend entered. She offered me the bowl with water and the cloth.

"**What's your name girl?"** I ask as I walk towards Kagome to undress her, they didn't manage to do that either.

"I'm Sango, of the demon slayer's clan."

"**Follow your friend to the deck and eat something. She'll tell you what to do afterwards."** I said. She bowed and left. With that I turned to the now naked Kagome lying in my bed and I started to clean her wounds. _Our mate…_ The hanyou's content thoughts comforted our wounded heart and I cursed for being such a pussy. I turned Kagome onto her back, to clean the deepest wounds first. I growled at the thought of someone hurting MY mate, but shook the thought from my mind… I had already killed the bastard that had hurt her. After I cleaned the whip wounds I bend down and lick it, stimulating her body to heal faster, I then proceeded to clean the places where she had been skinned, cleaning and licking her. I turned her on her back and cleaned the wounds on her face and legs.

Although I did my best to heal her wounds, it wasn't nearly enough so I decided to do something very risky and desperate. I decided to heal her with my demon blood. I then took my dagger from my boots, where I kept it hidden in case I lost my other weapons, and cut a thin line on my wrist that started to bleed. I quickly let my blood drop inside her mouth before my demon blood started to heal me. I waited but knew it would take a couple days for her to heal completely and wake up. I heard a soft knock on my door and growled but knew that there was nothing else I could do but wait.

"**In a minute!" **I called out, while I put the bowl and cloth used to clean Kagome's wounds away. Suddenly, something strange happened, Kagome's aura started pulsing and her miko powers took over. I looked at her face and saw her eyes open; they were a bright pink color and she herself was glowing the same color. She turned her head to me and smiled. A smile so pure I couldn't move at all. She sat up and started to talk to me.

"Inuyasha… I accept your claim as my mate, for you have proven yourself as a strong, caring and protective mate. You are not as evil and bloodlust as you make yourself look. However, to fully accept you as our mate, I have yet to explore you in your human and hanyou form" I scoff, remembering a part of me is a weak human. "I won't think less of you because you're a part human, I am human after all. I will never, not now, not later, never will I think less of you because you're a hanyou." She paused and tweaked my ears. I felt a tension I didn't knew was there leaving my shoulders. "I'll love you no matter what, and I want to know the real you." She pleaded and I felt the surge of power coming from the hanyou too late to try and stop him. _**NO!**_ I mentally yelled but the hanyou had already taken over.

"_You are scared, afraid she'll do the same think Kikyo did to us. I'm ready to take this step and move on and she's the one that will help us do it._ I knew he was right so I was content to just watch from the side lines.

**Hanyou Inuyasha P.O.V.**

When I 'woke up' to the outside world again after years of being trapped within my body, I felt better than I had in most part of my life. I looked at Kagome, my mate-to-be, to see her smile before her eyes went back to normal and unconsciousness claimed her once again. Things were looking better and I was relieved. I gently set Kagome down, so she wouldn't get hurt. I heard another knock on the door and made my way over, opening the door slightly. I saw her two friends and Sango girl shyly asked if they could come in. I allowed them to and when she looked me in the eyes she gasped in surprise to see I was a hanyou. She decided not to say anything and I was grateful for that. I told them she would be ok and they were happy and relieved. I told them they could make themselves at home; they stood by the bed as I silently walked to the deck to eat something before I returned to be with my mate. I smiled and when I emerged and my friends Miroku and Koga noticed I was hanyou again they were dumbfounded. Needless to say they threw me a party in celebration for my comeback. After a long long time, we were happy.

X-X-X-X-X

R&R. ^^


	6. A Mate's Passion

New Chapter... enjoy ^^ R&R.

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.**

_Thoughts_

_Hanyou Inuyasha_

**Demon Inuyasha**

**WARNING: LIME!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Normal P.O.V.**

As days went on, Kagome's wounds healed thanks to her miko powers combined with Inuyasha's youkai blood which made him relieved. Something else he noticed was that there were no scars left on her body except for one below her left breast at the end of her ribcage and he couldn't understand why it didn't heal, he guessed he would ask her about it later. He watched throughout the days as the skin grew back and mended into place creating a natural skin. With a few more days to rest and refill her energy she would be ready to wake up.

Inuyasha entered his cabin with a tray containing a bowl with food, a basket filled with fruit, a jar with water with an empty glass and a second glass filled with juice. He quietly made his way to his bed and set the tray down on a chair he had set beside the bed to watch over her, he hadn't left her for a second beyond the necessary and never left that seat beside her. He was thinking about waking her up when he saw her eyes flutter open and he knew it was because her miko powers had sensed his aura. It's had been six days since the kidnapping of his mate-to-be and she hadn't woke up since the episode of her miko coming forth which made Inuyasha worry for he couldn't get her to eat if she didn't woke up so he was happy to see she was fine.

Their friends had agreed that if Kagome had to regain her strength, she had to take that strength from something, so he waited for her to come to her senses as she blinked and looked around trying to remember where she was or see something she was familiar with when her gaze settled upon Inuyasha. Her eyes instantly lit up as her memories came rushing back to her. She smiled sweetly and moved to sit up but the action proved itself difficult for her week limbs and suddenly, she found herself being slowly and carefully risen into a sitting position, cradled in a warm embrace. She looked up and gazed into Inuyasha's golden orbs, she opened her mouth to say something but Inuyasha stopped her by shaking his head 'no'. He reached for the water, pouring it into the empty glass and lifted it to her lips, tilting it so that the water caressed her lips silently requesting them to open and she gladly complied swallowing the liquid of life hungrily or as much as she could with the angle of the glass.

Inuyasha inclined the glass softly only letting bits of the water enter her mouth. Kagome was getting annoyed with the pace Inuyasha gave her the water, she was thirsty and wanted nothing more than to just drink a whole tank in one gulp. She then moved her hands to the glass to force it up and increase the flow of water but predicting her move, Inuyasha snatched the glass from her lips shifting so that it was out of her reach. Kagome huffs and scowls showing her displeasure and Inuyasha nuzzled her neck soothingly. Keeping the glass away from her, he takes in her scent and smiles softly, she smelled good…

"Not so fast, Kagome." He said his voice soft. "You've been sleeping for 6 days, if you drink or eat too fast you'll be sick."

Kagome looked at him with a pout on her lips. Inuyasha fought the urge to attack those red lips and put the glass back against them once more, returning to that slow pace without resistance from his mate. After he was done with giving her water, he set the now empty glass down and picked up one of the bowls and put it in front of her, rubbing her sides, he coaxed Kagome to relax and settle against his chest. She obeyed to his silent request and leaned fully against him, Inuyasha settled his chin on her right shoulder and felt her head resting against his, moving so that she was completely settled between his crossed legs and bringing her body flushed against his. He growled in approval and started to feed her what she later figured out was a meat stew, she could feel the surge of strength filling her every limb and after Inuyasha was done with the stew he gave her the juice, doing everything slowly so that she wouldn't be sick.

"I will leave the water and the fruit basket here, in case you feel hungry." He said.

"Inu-yasha…" Kagome called her voice raspy for the lack of use. She cleared her throat before trying again. "Where are we? What happened? What about Naraku? How did my wounds healed so fast?" She asked in one breath, she had so many questions she wanted answered.

"Calm down, we have plenty of time to talk, don't exhaust yourself, you just woke up." He said as he leaned back, resting against the wall. "We are in my ship, the escape was successful and we managed to kill Naraku." He felt her body relaxing fully against his, a weight lifted off of her shoulders. "His ship now resides at the bottom of the sea. Your wounds are already healed because I used my demon saliva and blood to help you heal. Your miko aura accepted my help, so now you are as good as new. I would like to point out that there are no scars on your body. How are you feeling?"

"A bit weak, other than that, never been better." She answered while flexing her muscles. She then looks at him and their eyes lock. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She smiles softly.

"Keh! My pleasure, bitch." He says and Kagome giggles, not noticing his slip.

"Where are my friends? Are they alright? Were they hurt?" Kagome starts in another round of questions as the thought of her faithful companions and their absence coming to her mind, after the greater danger had been put aside.

"They're fine; I sent them to the deck to do something useful around the ship instead of hanging around you like moths attracted to the flames. They wouldn't leave your side for a moment, and they were starting to crowd the place… if you know what I mean. It took me nearly a day to convince them and send them away."

"Oh…" Kagome said, a smile gracing her lips. She knew her friends wouldn't let her down, when a curiosity crept into her mind. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha, who was once again nuzzling her neck, mumbled his answer. "Mhm?"

"If you don't mind me asking… why did you want to kill Naraku?" She was afraid she had crossed a line when the last word left her lips, she had just met him after all and that was a very personal question. Her fears increased when she felt his body tense behind her. She rushed to fix her mistake and started to babble. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, It's-" She was interrupted when a clawed finger rested upon her lips effectively silencing her.

"It's ok; you would end up hearing about it anyway, better if it comes from me, ne?" He sighed. "It's a dark subject among my people, we all suffered, but that only made us more united and willing to help one another. Naraku was one of us. My father, the Dog Demon Inu no Taisho, ruled over us with my human mother, Izayoi. Since relationships between humans and youkai were punished and banished by society, they moved to this secluded island where every demon, human or otherwise that wished to abandon that conservative society was welcome to join us. We were very surprised with the amount of people that came to us asking for shelter. We, eventually, became our own independent country. One day, Onigumo Naraku turned against us and killed many women and children. The first place attacked was my house; he killed my father, mother and younger brother. I was deep within the forest then, it was my human night and my brother and I always took refuge there in these times. I couldn't protect them." His fists were clenched by now and his body was shaking with anger and pain. "He went after our women and pups. The few that managed to escape and survive had hid inside the forest. They were very few of us. Naraku had some men and youkai backing him up, but most of us died from madness over losing their mates and/or kids. After the attack, Naraku left with one of our ships. We buried and mourned over our deceased friends and family. The charge was given to me, and while we rebuilt our home land we waited for our economical stability until we got out sailing the seas hunting down our enemy. But still… we planned revenge. In the mean time, between planning and building I met _HER_ and the way things were, we started to hang out to talk and I started to like her, it was a crush I mistook by love. One day, we went out and got drunk and let emotions take over our actions. We made love for the first and only time. She got pregnant. The moment I told her about it, she panicked and asked me what would we do. I told her I would marry her and settle down if not for my still-to-be-found mate. Women, specially inu-youkai bitches, didn't like mistress or any other women that were not family or servants. Once we mate, we mate for life and cheating isn't possible. When I found my mate-to-be, I would surely fall for her and I didn't want Kikyo as my mistress. It would be a sad and degrading future for her, besides; my mate would never allow me to, even if I could have one." His voice had a sad tone to it and Kagome tried to lighten up the mood.

"I thought that the males where dominant between Inu-youkai mates." She smirked, it was perfect, and it worked. Inuyasha smirked, biting the juncture between her shoulder and neck.

"Keh! We ARE the dominant ones, but when we do mate, we can't cheat and males are VERY jealous. Naturally, if we aren't letting our mates even breath near other males without us around, it's only fair if we were just as 'faithful'". He smiles and she giggles. With a sigh, he continues.

"Then, I smelt the change in her scent and when I confronted her about it she told me what she had done. That enraged me and my youkai took the opportunity to take over and he had been in control ever since. It wasn't until that night that I'm back." He finished, his heart was beating fast, ready to burst from his chest. He was slowly but surely handing her his heart. Though he acted bravely, he didn't think his heart would survive another heartbreak.

"Oh! Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she hugged his arms that were circling around her waist. "I'm so sorry! It must've hurt badly, ne?" She asked softly, not wanting to poke the sore wound carelessly. Her answer was a simple nod against her neck from the man behind her. "Did you find her? Your mate?"

Inuyasha inhaled her scent and pulled away from her neck, her scent already clouded his head. "Yes, I found her all right. She's quite the troublemaker." He answered.

"I see…" Kagome felt a wave of sadness wash over her, but she didn't know why she felt so sad. "Does she stay here in the ship with you or is she back at your home land?" Kagome wondered if she knew his mate.

"Well..." He answered. "I hope that when we mate, she decides to stay here with me and let me take her to a very pretty place, then we can go back home and stay there so that she can get used to my people. After that, I'll do whatever she likes." He answered truthfully.

"I'm happy to see that you are so willing to make this work. But aren't you already mated?" Kagome asked curious.

"No, I actually just met her."

"Who is she?"

"She is a very sexy, strong, gentle and powerful beauty. Her skin is very soft, but I'm suspicious, I am her mate-to-be after all."

"Nonsense! I believe you, but you still need to tell me who she is not what she is like."

Inuyasha saw this as his chance to keep it clear to Kagome that she was HIS and no one else's, and as such, she had to know her place. He tilted her head so that they locked eyes and he looked deeply into her eyes. "It's you. You're my mate, Kagome. And as such, you need to know your place, you're MINE!" With that he lowered his mouth to hers, devouring her mouth with his, feeling her submission aroused him greatly. He let his tongue caress her lower lip asking for a taste of her which was granted. Kagome didn't know if it was because she was too weak to fight him or because she felt incredibly honored to be an Inu-youkai mate-to-be but she let him kiss her, and she liked it. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt right. His taste was exotic, possessive and dominant, erotic. To Inuyasha, he couldn't even think straight, her taste was heavenly, soft but fierce, gentle but demanding. She was a perfect match for him.

Everything Kagome knew about Inu-youkai was that they were very protective over their mates; they are known to be possessive and only take their bitch when she is completely submissive, but she needs to be strong enough to protect their pup. Although protective and possessive, Inu-youkai are tender to their mate and pups, who are the only one that know this soft side of the male. Once they mated, they were bound to life and cheating was not an option. Even if the sex was very intense, especially during spring time when it was mating season, and the male always made sure his mate's pleasure came before his own, the first time was very painful for the females. The more restless and intensified the male's youki is during the mating and while marking the female, the stronger the mating mark and mating bond will be. With that knowledge, she was both honored and happy but also scared because of the actual mating.

Inuyasha licked her lower lip and softly nipped it, before Kagome's tongue brought his back to a fierce battle that he obviously won. He groaned. _She was so addicting!_ He retreats his tongue to be assaulted by hers, Kagome ran her appendage through his fangs, and then he sucks on her tongue and nips her lip before breaking the kiss. Both breathed heavily as their lungs burned for the lack of air.

Inuyasha leaned back to stare at Kagome's deep chocolate eyes. Kagome blushed but smiled. "If I'm your mate-to-be Inuyasha, I accept your claim." Inuyasha's breath hitched.

"Are-are you a-allowing me t-to c-court you?" Inuyasha stuttered not believing his ears as they twitched frenetically atop his head.

Kagome just closed her eyes and nodded, launching herself into an uncertain future. She cocked her head to the side showing submission, which drove Inuyasha's youkai mad. Said hanyou groaned at the sight of her neck bared to him, her position allowing him to see the valley of her breasts. He immediately dove his head to her neck once more lavishing it with kisses, nips and licks. When he rested his lips in her pulse point, between her shoulder and neck, he bit down, drawing blood. That caused a wave of pure pleasure to course through Kagome's system and she moans, arching her back and letting a couple whimpers to escape her lips along with meows of pleasure with every lick of Inuyasha's tongue on her skin. Her arousal was unintentional but had an impact in both of them.

Inuyasha smelt the spike in Kagome's scent which triggered his own; the feeling of Inuyasha's gifted manhood hardening and poking her backside had Kagome grinding against him seeking relief causing them both to groan. As Inuyasha felt her grinding against him, he involuntarily started to thrust up against her, creating a wonderful friction between their groins. Inuyasha was licking and nipping at her neck and his hands made their way to Kagome's breasts, massaging and pinching the nipples. Kagome moaned his name and it was music to his ears, he loved it and growled in approval.

Kagome's mind was in a haze, a fog of pure pleasure and bliss. She was the little girl eager to explore that fog, before her mother found out about it. "Inuyasha…" She moans over and over again, knowing that he would be the one to lead her through that fog of blissful pleasure.

Inuyasha wasn't much better; his inner demon told him to _**just mate her already!**_ while his human heart was flooding with 8 ears of pent up sexual frustration. He was delighted to hear her moans and smell the heavenly scent of her arousal. It was when Kagome tried to turn around on his lap and her arms gave out that he came back to his senses, protective mode taking over. He steadied her and held her still. He was panting and mentally scolded himself for his actions. _How could I have been so stupid? Kagome just woke up and she's still weak._

Kagome frowned and pouted. "Why did you stop?" She asked, wanting more. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"You're still weak and we barely know each other…" Inuyasha said, unsure. Kagome snapped out of her stupor, taking in their positions, noticing the bulge in Inuyasha's pants, she was tempted to touch it which caused her to blush.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I-I don't know what c-came over me! I-"

"It's not your fault Kagome; this is a mate's kind of thing."

"Huh?" She said, confused.

Inuyasha chuckles and caresses her cheek, sitting her so that they were facing each other. "What do you know about Inu-youkai mating rituals?"

Kagome looked at him strangely, confused as to what that had to do with their previous attitudes. She frowned but told Inuyasha what she knew about the subject nonetheless. After she told him everything she knew, she looked at him waiting for her answer as to what he meant by the reaction she had to him when he bit her was a thing between mates.

"At this stage, our relationship as mates, considering that we haven't officially met, is more advanced than it should be. The fact that you made it, through Naraku's heavy tortures, shows us your strength, proving yourself worth of being our mate and carrying our pups. When you showed your willingness to be our mate, you took the first step to happiness." He smiles. "However, I still need to know if you can be trusted in case I'm in danger and need you or that you will fight for my claim on you. If you show yourself a good mate, I will still ask you for permission to watch you in your most vulnerable and private routine, such as bath and sleep. I will then invite you to watch or rather join me in my most vulnerable moments. That can go from something as simple as you watching me while bathing to something as steamy as pleasuring one another when the sexual frustration becomes unbearable. When I decide you are ready, I will send a word to my older brother inviting him to be the second male in the mating. We will meet in land and retire for a few weeks, maybe months while you recover from the mating. Yes, it will hurt greatly, but is a necessary sacrifice and I apologize. After the mating, and after you're recovered we'll come back on board and go wherever you want to. When the pain completely subsides and you're completely healed, I'll give you the time of your life, I promise you Kagome." He said, watching her face.

Kagome smiles. "I'll take you up on that promise, Love."

Inuyasha smiles and continues talking. "It is very important for you to understand that you ARE my mate, and as such, your body calls out to mine. Your scent can do anything to me, turn me from this lust filled beast to a tamed and loyal puppy." Kagome giggles and he smirks. "That is the most incontestable evidence on a mate's relationship. For Inu-youkais or half Inu-youkais such as me, our mate's scent calls out to our inner demons, driving us mad with want, lust. This reaction will only stop when we mate and I mark you for good. That's why there's always a second male in the room, it intensifies my youki, making the mating bond between mates as strong as it can be. That way, we know that no one can claim what's ours. As a half demon, all three parts of me must be willing to mate in order for the mating to work. Even though my youkai is very eager to mate and I am willing to take that step, my human heart hesitates. When your miko self came forth, it made it perfectly clear that it would accept my claim and mating mark without a fight. This physical reaction that pulls us to each other is caused mainly by my pheromones, that albeit always active, only causes a reaction in my mate's body, you. It incites you to submit and fulfill our urges, making you act like you did earlier, like a horny bitch, which is fine by me, as long as you are MY horny bitch." Inuyasha smirks possessively and Kagome giggles. "When I bit you, I triggered a huge wave of pleasure that coursed through your body. That pleasure will relieve the pain of the mating when we do it and will intensify your orgasm the other times we mate. And your arousal triggered my own and when you felt it, your body translated it as 'your alpha is in need, therefore I will satisfy him', which is why you are still aroused and so am I. So you see then? You couldn't control your body, a normal reaction to our body's chemistry. Don't worry about it, ok? He asked watching her.

Kagome nodded. "Why does it hurt so much for us females the first time we mate?"

"Because, as you said it yourself, we are very possessive over our mates, and the presence of another male youkai makes us wary if the female is aroused by the pleasure her alpha inflicts upon her or the fetish of getting aroused by being watched by someone else while mating. Also, we are too selfish and possessive to let another male sniff the heavenly scent of our mate's arousal." He explained.

"So the female doesn't get… lubricated?" Kagome asked in awe and horror.

"No, nor does her mate allows her to." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh my…"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha sighs.

"Well… despite the pain, I'm honored to be your mate-to-be, Inuyasha." Kagome said, reaching out and embracing him, Inuyasha's arms holding her tight. She sighed happily as she settles down on his lap once more.

Inuyasha sighs, the ghost of a smile forming upon his lips, he tightens his hold on Kagome and rests his head on hers. Kagome then shifts on his lap for a more comfortable position and accidentally presses her core against Inuyasha's erection, causing him to groan and automatically thrust his hip up against hers, making her moan and her eyes roll back. Inuyasha grasps her hips stopping any movement from her. Kagome whines and pulls away from their embrace to look at his face, her eyes pleading and lust filled.

Inuyasha's eyes, though just as lust filled, had a tint of self-restraint to it. He whimpered at the sight of her want for him. "Not yet mate, not yet…" He fights to control his urges and pushes her off of his lap. "I'll go now, and you try to rest to gain your strength back, ok?" He looks at her with a smirk on his face. "The quicker you get better…" He trails off, knowing she had picked on what he meant, which was confirmed by her blush. "I'll come by later to check up on you and take you to see your friends." He kisses her lightly and nips his mark once again, licking it a last time before pulling away and standing up, setting her comfortably on his bed. He hears Kagome's light whine before the door closed behind him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**This is it for now… R&R.**


	7. Kagome's life

**R&R**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

_It's been three days since it happened and although it's been hard on me and Kagome not to jump each other's bones on first sight, we were able to and get to know each other better. She told me how she had become a pirate and I realized we had a lot in common on that aspect too._

**Flashback of Kagome's life.**

_When Kagome was six years old, Kaede, her ill grandmother gave her a necklace with a big pink sphere that glowed when Kagome touched it._

"_Protect it with your life Kagome, it is the most powerful weapon one can possess, be it ether for good or evil." Kaede said. _

"_But why are you giving it to me, grandma?"  
><em>

"_Because it's yours to keep, child. It was embebed in your flesh when you were born, and when you opened your eyes for the first time, it cut its way out of you forming the scar you have under your breast."_

"_But grandma, what am I to do with it?"_

"_It will tell you when you're ready." Kaede said. She died three days later._

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

_A fifteen year old Kagome smiled as she spotted her two very best friends smiling at her from the porch of her house. She dropped her suitcases and ran to them, hugging them tight. They then picked her suitcases up and took them inside the house._

_Kagome's mother welcomed her warmly, promising a tasty dinner, while Kagome's brother pretended not to care. When the three girls entered Kagome's room, the jewel started to glow, startling the teen girls._

_Kagome picked up the jewel and looked at it and suddenly everything around her was back, as if the only existing things were her and the jewel, which started to talk to her._

"Your burden as a miko is

To help others that ask of you.

I ask for you to protect this jewel,

But you cannot fail this.

Look out for the silver and gold,

Do what you've been told.

Death and destruction you will face,

But of love and happiness you'll have a taste.

If upon me you wish the right wish,

The world will rejoice with happiness.

But if you fail to bring he world peace,

Everyone you care about will perish."

_When Kagome came to, her friends were looking at her worriedly. Kagome groaned and sat up with her friends' help, holding her pounding head but neither Kagome nor the three girls noticed a tattooed engraving on her skin that wasn't there before. It said:_

"The pure heart that shall wish upon me,

Will be the one to set your love free."

"_Kagome dear," Her mother called from the door "I think you'd better eat dinner and get some rest, this is quite stressful, don't you think?"_

"_Yes, mama"_

_That night, a cannon blow warned the villagers of the pirates attack. When they came out, they saw Naraku's men killing, pillaging and destroying the village. The three girls, a few teenagers, woman and kids managed to escape and reach the safe house hidden within the forest, although Ayame was an orphan, Kagome and Sango had yet to hear about both their parents and their younger brother that had gotten separated from them while running to safety._

_For three days they stood there with barely any water and food. When the third night came, they decided to leave the safe house and in order to put their village back in track which proved to be impossible when they saw that their previous village was burnt down to the last piece of wood._

_Kagome knew that her father had been killed by Naraku but raw fury powered by sadness consumed her when she found her little brother, her mother and grandfather dead. Her mind started to work on escape routes so that she could avenge her family's death._

_After mourning and properly burying her family's remains, she told her friends Ayame and Sango about her idea of becoming a pirate and getting her revenge on her dead family. She was supported by Sango and hesitantly followed by Ayame. They gathered anything useful and left the village, recruiting any girl that wanted in on an adventure while making their way to a merchant city to steal a ship, where they met recently-dumped-Kikyo, who joined them and helped them with the stealing of the ship._

_Twelve or so years later, Naraku finds out that she's alive and had the jewel and goes after her which caused us to meet and me to find my mate. Yes, life couldn't be better._

**End of Flashback on Kagome's life.**

_It was already dark when I came out of my musings and Shippo had long ago fallen asleep perched on my shoulder. That thought made a smile form upon my lips. As Miroku took over the wheel, I left to check up on my mate before I came back to accompany Miroku._

_Slipping inside her bedroom, I placed Shippo beside the girl when she opened her eyes and smiled._

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

"_I always do." I answer with a smile of my own._

"Sure do."_ She yawns and I laugh._

"_Good night mate."_

"You too handsome." _She curls up against the small kit and falls asleep as I made my way to the deck._

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**R&R ^.^**


	8. The accident

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**R&R**

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

_As I watch the sun rising in the horizon, my sailors and friends start to fill the deck. My eyes caught the red fur ball I recognized was Shippo moments before he jumped on my shoulder and snatched my hat putting it on his head. _"Good morning captain. Good morning Miroku."

"Keh, morning runt."

"Good night Shippo." _Miroku said sleepy._

_Shippo laughed._ "I just passed the girls cabin, Kagome was there." _Fucking bitch is up already, huh? Speaking of the devil… _

_Kagome emerged in the deck and walked up to me, smiling._

"I'm going to bed captain. Night" _Miroku said walking away towards his cabin._

_Kagome hugged my waist as she looked around, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to me. _"Ready to take over the wheel?"

"Huh?" _Kagome looked at me confused._

"I'm putting you in charge while I work on somethingin my cabin with the excuse of getting some sleep."

"You should be asleep." _She scolded. I simply laughed and pecked her lips before making my way to my cabin watching her through the glass window._

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Today I was with Kagome, talking, Shippo was there perched on my shoulder as usual, when suddenly something hit the bottom of my ship making it rock. I could hear cursing among the crew, I gripped the helm of the ship to keep my balance while Kagome held onto my right arm and Shippo's hands fisted on my shirt to keep himself from falling._

"What was that?" _Shippo cried out._

_It was a demon; I could feel his aura circling around the ship. Another strike rocked the ship and I caught Shippo quickly before he could fall and get hurt. Strangely, I saw the small orphan kit as if he was my own pup, which was unusual when it comes to Inu-youkai; after all, we only consider family our mates and those we father._

_I could see the fear in Shippo's eyes and I did what my instincts told me to. I pulled him close and whispered so only he could hear _"Shippo, take Kagome to my cabin and keep her there, protect your alpha's mate and stay safe until I come and get you" _I could smell his surprise as well as his happiness before he looked at me in the eyes asking me if he had heard right, I simply nodded and he smiled, jumping out of my arms and telling Kagome to follow him and she did. I started to guide my crew as to what to do, when the biggest snake youkai I have ever seen rose from the water and looked at me._

"Inuyasha, It'ssssss known that you sssssssslayed Naraku." _The demon hissed._

"Keh! The fucking traitor deserved it!"

"That doessssss not concernsssssss me. You, half breed, killed Naraku, and now issssssss known assssss the ssssssstrongessssst among demonsssssss. I'm here to kill you and that that posssssst."

"I'm not gonna be killed by some slimy snake." _I said as I pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and it transformed into the large fang it is. The demon hissed at me, and I saw the others ready to fight in a case it was needed._

_The snake attacked and I blocked it so that it wouldn't sink my ship or put anyone in danger. I hit it with the Wind Scar and everyone gasped when the only damage it did was a few shallow cuts. Backlash wave wouldn't work either but I kept going. When someone shot a cannon ball towards it, to everyone's surprise, the demon's flank opened and sucked the ball in, it laughed and it's flank opened again with a blinding light coming from it. While everybody closed their eyes I focused on the cannon ball heading my way. I blocked it sending it into the sea but the light had blinded me. The demon hissed and my friends' distress confirmed that he wasn't too hurt. My inner demon told me to kill it from inside out but in order to do so I would have to be swallowed by the thing. 'Great!'_

_I used my demon senses to spot the creature and when I spotted it, it pounced on me with his fangs bared. I jumped to meet him and tried to avoid it's fangs but one scratched my leg. When I entered the thing's throat I slashed it with Tetsusaiga, ripping it's head off. I took a deep breath knowing I would fall in the sea and when I did, I felt a sharp pain and then everything went black._

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Shippo pulled me into Inuyasha's cabin bellow the deck and told me to sit down cause Inuyasha had told him to keep us safe and I knew better than to go against Inuyasha's will, so I sat on the chair behind the desk and waited, although the waiting was killing me.

When Miroku and Kouga entered the cabin with a very wet and unconscious Inuyasha. I immediately jumped up and was at Inuyasha's side in a matter of seconds, worry clearly on my face. Miroku and Kouga left us alone. Shippo stood on the foot of the bed waiting.

I checked Inuyasha for any injuries he might have, healing his leg by purifying the venom. I waited, nervously twisting the end of my skirt.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

_I could smell tears, Kagome was crying, worried. I could sense her beside me and Shippo on the foot of the bed. I opened my eyes but I still couldn't see, I turned my head towards Kagome and started to sit up. My nose sniffed and my ears twitched madly, a small gasp caught my attention before I felt the weight of someone jumping me and the desperate press of soft lips on mine. I closed my blind eyes and responded to Kagome's soft demand. I ran my tongue across her lower lip asking for entrance, which she quickly granted, and our tongues battled. I tasted Kagome as our kiss became passionate, and arousal begum to claw its way into Kagome's scent and I immediately broke the kiss._

"Kagome…" _I called, my voice hesitant and that alerted her that something was wrong._

"Inuyasha? What is it? What's wrong?" _She said worried, tears falling from her eyes and wetting my cheeks._

"_I'm blind."_


	9. Recovery

Sorry it took so long... been busy. R&R ^^

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

_Thoughts_

_Hanyou Inuyasha_

**Demon Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

"_I'm blind."_ I told her simply, and she started to cry harder, along with a bawling Shippo. And then I felt Kagome's miko aura expanding, touching the very essence of my eyes. It felt strange at first, even if it was a soft touch, but I forced myself to relax. As suddenly as it started, it stopped and I heard Kagome's relieved sigh.

"_Uhh… Kagome?"_

"It burnt your retina." She explained and I realized she had been searching for internal injuries in my eye. I smiled, knowing my bitch was looking after me. My inner youkai was growling contently and my human heart was pleased to know my butch was so caring.

"He's going to be fine, isn't he?" Shippo asked quietly, wanting to make sure I wasn't going to be permanently blind right after I took him into my pack not as some orphan kit I picked up along the way.

"Yes, his youkai blood is already healing it." I could hear her smile on her voice and felt her embrace tighten, wanting me to know that I had scared her and she was relieved that I was fine.

"_Keh! Some lowly sea demon such as that snake can't kill me that easily… specially with my bitch around."_ I smirked and nipped Kagome's neck.

Kagome hit me. "Idiot." And nuzzled my neck, making me laugh before a scent I was very familiar with hit my nose: uneasiness. I turned my head towards the scent that came from Shippo.

"_What's the uneasiness for runt?"_ I said, confused as I felt Shippo shift uncomfortably. _"You're a part of the pack now, you'll see this on a daily bases."_ I said and sensed the surprised lacing Kagome's smell.

"You took him in?" Kagome asked me, backing away from my neck. I could hear surprise, hope and happiness in her voice.

"_Yeah, I did"_ I said while nodding for emphasis but Shippo was still hesitant.

"But what about Kagome? What if she doesn't want me?" He asked making me growl.

"_Kagome's fine with it, I'm sure she's loving the idea" _I retorted tightening my embrace around the mentioned miko. _"But even if she didn't agree with it she would have to grant my wishes, I am her alpha after all, therefore, she submits to me"_ I nipped at Kagome's neck and she shuddered.

Happiness flooded Shippo's scent, I know he had the biggest smile on his face and then he pounced on both me and my mate, squeezing himself between us. Kagome hugged him, telling him she did accept him and he was relieved to know he was really welcomed into a family.

Kagome's stomach growled making Shippo and I laugh until Shippo's stomach growled followed closely by my own which ended up with all of us laughing.

"_What time is it?"_ I asked

"A couple of hours into the night I think" Kagome answered. "I'll grab us some dinner" She said getting up and heading for the door.

"I'll come with you mama" Shippo called out, following Kagome to the kitchen. A few minutes later Kagome came into the room and the heavenly scent of ramen assaulted my senses making my mouth start to water.

"Shippo ate some candies and went to the deck tell the others you're ok."

"_Mhm"_ Was my answer.

"I brought my dinner too, to keep you company" She told me and I smiled to myself.

"_Good…" _

"Is something wrong mate?" Kagome asked, misunderstanding my answer. I hear her set the tray on the desk and bring what I presumed was a bowl of ramen.

"_Nothing's wrong… "_ I chuckled. _"It's actually very right, I love ramen."_ I told her.

She laughs. "Will you let me feed you?"

I nodded. _"Yes, but only after you eat."_

"But mate-"

"_No."_

"But-"

"_NO!"_ I said firmly.

Kagome sighed but knew this was a losing battle and started to slurp her noodles. I sat still, in bed, while I waited. When she was finished, she put the bowl in my hands. I sniffed it, ran my index finger inside and sucked that finger then licked my lips. Delicious.

"Satisfied?" Kagome asked.

I smirked. _"Yes, very"_

"Can I feed you know?"

"_Yeah, yeah… whatever you say woman."_

Kagome took her bowl from my hands and headed over to where I assumed was the tray. My thoughts were confirmed as I heard the bowl being settled in it. She picked my bowl and, sitting back down in front of me, started to feed me. She swiftly told me to open my mouth and softly touched the chopsticks on my lips. There wasn't a time when I wished I could have my sight so badly; she must look so cute right now… I ate slowly, even if all I wanted to do was shove the noodles in my mouth and down my throat. But at the same time, I was secretly enjoying the attention my mate was giving me while taking care of me. After I ate, Kagome took the bowl and set it in the tray, then proceeded to take said tray back to the kitchen.

When she came back, I beckoned her to the bed. Breaking the mating standard yet again, I brought Kagome to my lap and ran my hand through her body, stopping at the end of her shirt and tugged before pulling it up and over her head. She started to squirm.

"_Shhhh…"_ I soothed her by licking her collarbone up to her neck. _"Just relax Kagome…"_

Kagome whined but nodded anyways as I continued to undress her. I untied he cloth on her chest releasing her breasts, she sighs. I ran my hands up her sides to discover her bare mounds, my groan was muffled by her moan and after massaging her round globes of flesh I move down to her bottoms, feeling the leather of her pants and boots. I unlace her boots and take them off, then unbutton her pants and take them off of her, sliding them down her smooth legs and dropping them to the ground. I snap the sides of her panties playfully and embrace her, pulling her flush against my chest, nuzzling her neck.

"_I wish I could see right now… mhm… you are so soft Ka-go-me…"_

She runs her hands up my arms and turns around to help undressing me. She trails her hands up to my cheeks and then to my hair, going behind my head to untie my headband.

"There's no need to wish, love. You'll have the rest of our lives so you'll see me like this for many times to come." After she removed my bandana, she drops the cloth somewhere and runs her hands through my hair, climbing up to my dog ears and massaging them softly.

"_A lifetime will never be enough."_ I said and I could feel the soft growl bubbling inside my chest and I smiled, leaning forward and nuzzling her collarbone. Her scent radiated with happiness, making my smile widen.

"I love your ears you know? And your hair, so smooth. I can't wait for the time when we first bath together so I can wash it and run my hands through these silver tresses." She dropped her hands to my shoulders, making her way to my chest and unbuttoning my shirt, slipping them past my arms and tossing them somewhere. She unbuttons my pants and I help her take them off, she then pushes me, forcing me to lay down as she settles down on my chest using me as a pillow.

I didn't sleep that night even though I couldn't see a thing. It was a part of the mating ritual and I couldn't stop my instincts. I closed my eyes but kept my other senses expanded and alert to any passersby.

When the movement around the ship started to intensify, I knew dawn had arrived. It didn't take long for Kagome to stir. She turned around to face me and kissed my eyelids. I opened my eyes and saw her blurry silhouette hovering on top of me. My eyes widened and I sat up quickly, pulling Kagome with me while staring at her astonished. I then looked around and was happy to know I could outline most of things.

My reaction alerted Kagome that was now fully awake. She sat up straight and rested her hands on my cheek, bringing my attention back to her. Worry laced her scent and I could hear it in her voice when she called my name.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called again, snapping me from my contemplation.

"_Kagome…"_ I paused, barely believing my eyes. _"I can see you, I can outline almost everything!"_

"Inuyasha!" She called and I could feel the happiness coming off of her in waves. "That's great" I felt her hands circling my back before her body pressed against mine and she nuzzled my neck. I felt her smile on my neck before her hands climbed to my ears and she massaged them making me growl softly. I lowered my head to give her more access and licked her collarbone and up her neck. She moans which means I must've licked my courting mark, I smile and kiss it then nuzzle her.

I pull away a while later and smirk before lying down and pulling her with me once more. Sighing softly I inhale her scent and smile.

"Inuyasha! We can't stay here all day!" Kagome squeals.

"_Of course we can!"_ I argue. _"Last time anyone saw me I was unconscious"_ I reminded her. _"I could need the rest and the company"_ I smirk. _"Besides, Miroku can take over for me"_

She groans. "Inuyasha…" She sighs "Can I at least put something on?"

I sigh and release her. _"Fine, then give me my clothes too."_

For that whole day, Kagome took care of me, fed me and entertained me. While I was still 'blind' my new pup came every now and then to know how I was doing and we had a great time. By night time, Kagome had put Shippo to bed and we were lying in bed, ready to sleep.

"_Kagome…"_ I called softly.

"Mhm?"

"_Thanks for taking care of me today."_

She kissed my nose softly. "It's my pleasure Inuyasha." She then settled back down and a few moments later she fell asleep. I smile as I watch over her and think about the sudden changes in my life. **The mating has just started, Hanyou…**


	10. READ! Story fixed

Ladies and Gentlemen that are Reading this fanfic. It has come to my knowledge, while I was checking upon this story that one of the chapters was missing and compromised the understanding of the story. The chapter is "A Mate's Passion" and I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT! I have no idea how I could be so stupid as to forget one of the best (hehehe) and most important chapter of my story T^T. I deeply apologize for my mistake and beg for your forgiveness.

Thank you for your understanding,

Kitty Cat Girl ;)


	11. Taking Another Step

Just to make myself clear to those in doubt... You will NEVER see me writing stuff like 'I will only write another chapter if I get this much reviews.' I always found that annoying especially when I didn't have my fanfic account, though I appreciate the reviews of those that give them to me. Therefore, thank you to all my reviewers.

I don't own Inuyasha or any song/poem I might put in this fanfic.

_Thoughts_

_Hanyou Inuyasha_

**Demon Inuyasha**

**LIME!**

**Inuyasha's POV**

When I opened my eyes the next day I was very happy to discover that I could see everything again. I smirked and turned to watch my soon-to-be mate sleeping. It was so enticing the smoothness of her naked skin, the blackness of her hair and those soft pink lips. I started to caress her soft skin, from under her breasts to her hip and back up again. When I turned my attention to her face, I saw myself staring into two very loving brown eyes. My ears lowered as I watched her. She smiles and pets one of the hidden ears.

"Your eyes seem different today…" She commented

I only nod, a soft growl rumbling in my chest.

"Why is that? Any changes?"

I nod again. _"I can see you Kagome. Not just your shape but really see you."_

She gaps. "Your eyesight is back"

I nod and she smiles then proceeds to pounce me and attack me with her lips, not that I minded much. When she broke the kiss I laughed and caressed her cheek and kissed her shoulder. Kagome shuddered and I smirked at that. She groans.

"I need a bath." She states. I chuckled and look at her.

"_Would you allow me to accompany you?"_

"Sure" Kagome answers and sits up and I follow her.

**Kagome's POV**

When I woke up, I saw Inuyasha's eyes accompanying his hand which ran up and down my torso. When he looked at me, something was different in his eyes, they were sharper and I wondered how his eyesight was doing. He lowered his ears, something I learned in the few days past that was a sign of distress. I lifted my hand to his hair and searched for an ear and softly massaged one when I found it.

"Your eyes seem different today…" I commented. He nods, a soft growl erupting from his chest. "Why is that? Any changes?" I asked anxious, hope filling my heart.

He nods again. _"I can see you Kagome. Not just your shape but really see you"_

I gasp, shocked. "Your eyesight is back!" He nods and I smile with happiness and before I thought it through I kissed Inuyasha deeply and he immediately answered. I broke the kiss breathing heavily and he laughed then caressed my cheek lowering down to kiss my neck, his mark, the place that sends tingles up my spine. He smirked when I shuddered and before this could turn into something else I groan.

"I need a bath" Inuyasha chuckles and looks at me.

"_Would you allow me to accompany you?"_ He asked and the mating talk we had flashes through my memory.

"Sure" I answer then sit up with him following me.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha led Kagome through a secret door in his room that lead then to a place with a bathtub and box that Kagome assumed was filled with water.

"_We take the rain water and use it to bath, or else no demon would stand to be in this ship with the stink of sweat and blood"_Inuyasha explained and Kagome nods.

"That's very smart of you" She comments.

"_Thank you"_

Kagome then takes off her panties (the only cloth she had on since Inuyasha made her sleep nearly naked) and grabs a bucket from the side dipping it in the water filled bath. She steps inside an empty and large bathtub. She splashes the water on top of her slowly while Inuyasha who was watching from the side gives her a cloth to wash with and she proceeds to scrub the dirt from her face, neck, arms, legs and torso then with another bucketful of water she washed it off and when she opens her eyes, Inuyasha is beside her to help her into the large tub filled with water. When Kagome eases herself into the water she notices it to be warm and sighs. Inuyasha grabs a stool and sits behind her while massaging her shoulders making Kagome moan and rest her head against Inuyasha's shoulder, her courting mark visible to him.

"When are you going to join me?" Kagome asks.

"_Soon."_ Inuyasha answers simply and Kagome sighs.

For over four days, Inuyasha accompanied Kagome in her everyday routine and he started to contact Sesshomaru to tell him about his court and how he intended to ask his older half-brother to join him in the mating ceremony.

One afternoon, when Inuyasha was starting to head for his everyday bath he stopped and looked at the sleeping Kagome. **It's time Hanyou…** Inuyasha's youkai said. _Indeed it is, next new moon will be next week, and we have to let her in on the secret. Only Miroku knows so far. _**Yes, and, as our mate, she has to know too. **Inuyasha sighs and makes his way to the sleeping Kagome, he kneels down beside her and starts to kiss her from the cheek to her neck and collar bone. Kagome stirs and spots the silver mane and doggy ears.

"Inuyasha?" She asks sleepy. "Something's wrong?"

"_No, it's bath time."_ He says.

"Oh." That wakes Kagome fully; she enjoyed their bath times 'because they could be alone, with no one to bother them no matter what. Those were the times when they usually exchanged secrets.

Inuyasha picks Kagome up bridal style and takes her to the bathroom. When they get there he sets her down and starts to undress her by pulling her right leg up and removing her boot doing the same with the left one. He then unbuttons her shirt and removes it along with the cloth tying her breasts freeing them. He unbuttons her pants and removes it. Then he starts to unbutton his shirt leaving Kagome confused.

"What are you doing?" She asks

Inuyasha smirks at her reaction. _"I'm going to join you"_

Kagome stares at him for a few minutes until she throws herself at him. Inuyasha returns the embrace.

"You mean that?" Kagome inquires making Inuyasha chuckle.

"_Yes, I mean that"_

When Kagome detaches herself from Inuyasha, she finishes unbuttoning his shirt, removing it and looking at his bare chest. She caresses his chest while moving lower to unbutton his pants. Inuyasha removes his boots and lets Kagome remove his pants, leaving him in only his underwear. Inuyasha removes Kagome's panties and his underwear then takes her to the empty tub. He hands her the washcloth and fills the bucket with water, soaking her first slowly and carefully. While he returns to grab a bucket for himself, Kagome checks him out, thinking just how handsome he is. When he catches her looking at him he smirks.

"_See something you like?"_ He asks

"Mhm… Many things, handsome." Kagome says making Inuyasha laugh while she giggles.

While Kagome washes her face, Inuyasha soaks with water. He then grabs the cloth from her and proceeds to wash them both. Then he grabs the bucked and washes her and him careful with the ears. When he takes her to the large bathtub he seats himself with her on his lap. He wraps his arms around her and starts to kiss down her neck to his courting mark making Kagome's scent spike. He groans and starts to suck on her neck while his hands rise from her belly to her breasts massaging them. Kagome moans his name and feels his hard member poking her behind. She turns around to face him and his mouth crashes upon hers while his hands return to her breasts. Kagome rocks against him making his hips thrust up. Her hand runs through his hair and massages his ears making him groan. His mouth descends from hers to her neck, collar bone and to one breast, teasing one nipple, sucking and nipping on it. He then changes breasts and one of his hands lower down to Kagome's intimate area and caresses it feeling the stickiness.

"Inuyasha please…" Kagome begs and he stands up carrying her to sit down on the side of the tub.

Inuyasha's fingers massage Kagome and she moans, then he slips a finger inside her and because of his claw he tears her hymen. Kagome shifts with the unknown feeling and Inuyasha moves his finger slowly and carefully in and out and when Kagome moans he adds another finger and her head falls to his chest.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome starts but is cut off by a moan.

Inuyasha pleasures her more and he kisses his way down her stomach and he starts to lick that place that made her moan the loudest.

"F-faster…" Kagome says and he picks up his pace.

Adding a third finger and when she's almost there he switches his fingers with his tongue making Kagome go mad with want. Kagome cries out when he switches back to his fingers and he kisses his mark upon her shoulder his fingers going in and out in a fast pace and when she moans out his name when she comes he bite her neck again, renewing his mark and sending her on waves of multiple orgasms. When Kagome comes down from her high and her breath slows down she kisses him, tasting herself on his tongue. Inuyasha returns them to the place where they were on the beginning and Kagome straddles him.

"It's your turn now, Inuyasha" A mischievous smirk on her face.

Kagome grabs his member and his breath hitches. She starts to move up and down making him groan. Inuyasha digs his fingers on her hips. Kagome goes down and holding her breath she starts to suck him underwater. Kagome is pulled up by Inuyasha that kisses her harshly, his tongue invading Kagome's mouth to fight her own tongue that leave them both breathless and while Kagome pumps Inuyasha's member up and down, Inuyasha invades her channel with his fingers once more. Both moan as they play with each other.

"I want you inside me so bad, want your warm seed filling me so bad…" Kagome says and Inuyasha whines.

"_Me too mate, wanna feel your walls squeezing me so tight… Soon mate."_ Inuyasha whimpers when Kagome's walls squeeze around his fingers and he feels himself coming closer to his peak.

They come simultaneously calling out each other's names. One of Kagome's hand was wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and the other climbed to his hair, combing them softly. Inuyasha's hands were wrapped around her waist, he sighs and moves one hand to Kagome's cheek making her look at him.

"_I've never said this to anyone, but I know that it's right for you. Kagome, I love you."_ Inuyasha searches Kagome's eyes and he feels the happiness she feels. Kagome kisses Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha, I love you too. So much" She laughs in glee and they hold each other, contentment in both their mind and heart


	12. It's Time

I don't own Inuyasha or any song/poem or book pieces I put in this fanfic.

This chapter is small but the next will be longer, I promise.

_Thoughts_

_Hanyou Inuyasha_

**Demon Inuyasha**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

As the days passed by, Inuyasha and I kept the routine: Wake up, put some clothes on, have breakfast, talk about mating and youkais, have lunch, go up to the deck to talk with our friends, have dinner take a steamy bath with the usual pleasure exchange and go to bed. Inuyasha had thought me a lot and he told me he had already contacted his brother and was waiting for an answer. In a way I was happy and looking forward to it, in another way I was nervous and wanted it to take a good while.

I trusted Inuyasha with my life but the pain made me wary about the whole ritual but I had to be strong. I was with Shippo and Sango on the deck talking when I spotted a hawk heading towards us and entering Inuyasha's cabin window. I excused myself and knocked on the cabin's door and entered.

"Inuyasha?" I called softly, wanting permission to fully enter.

"Come in Kagome, we need to talk." _Oh-ho… this isn't going to be good. He never called me by my name unless something bad happened._ But still, I entered the room and saw the hawk perched on his desk and Inuyasha reading a letter.

"What is it Inuyasha?" I asked tense. He sighs.

"This letter is from my brother. He's going to meet us on land at the first new moon's night. We'll get there in three days so you better get ready."

I froze in panic. Already? No it couldn't be, I'm not ready am I?

Sensing my apparent distress, Inuyasha walked up to me and kissed me tenderly. "Don't worry love, I'll do anything in my power to hurt you the least as possible. I'm sorry it has to be this way." His ears drop and I sigh.

"It's just that I don't think I'm ready Inuyasha…"

"You are, I know it." He grabs a piece of paper and writes something in it then ties in on the hawk's leg and it flies away. "Now we wait." He said and I just nod.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Done. R&R


	13. Preparations

Well… I apologize for taking so long but I've been very stressed with school and two people close to me that I cared about died, along with my dog (the first one I had). I've been sad and my abilities to write vanished. This chapter may be not as good as the others and I don't know when I'll put the next chapter up, I apologize again.

There are grammar and spelling errors and I'd gladly fix them if you'll be so kind as to **POINT THEM OUT**. Thank you all.

Your Kitty cat.

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.**

_Thoughts_

Hanyou Inuyasha

**Demon Inuyasha**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Inuyasha's POV**

Three days later, we arrived at a fairly large island. When we anchored, I led Kagome to the first boat going to the island. Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Kouga were with us too. As my crew followed us, I started the climb to the mountain, leading the way. There, half way to the top, there were several inns and some other buildings.

"Well… make yourselves at home." I said and immediately everyone started to choose where they were staying.

"Are you coming with us, Kagome?" Sango asked, knowing that my mate would stay with me.

"No Sango. But I'll stop by to see you." Kagome replied.

_Not so soon, mate._

Sango nodded and walked away with Ayame both deciding to stay together. Kagome watched them for a long time, while I instructed my crew to what they should do. After everything was set I called Miroku over.

"Monk, I'm going now. I need to settle down in our inn at the top. As usual, I'm leaving you in charge. Fluffy will arrive soon so be ready for when his crew show up."

"Alright. Is there anything else I can do?"

"No. Thanks Miroku"

"No problem, captain." He answered and walked away.

I then went back to Kagome, she was still watching people come and go, helping whoever she could.

"Kagome?" My call made her turn to look at me.

"Yea?"

"It's time for us to go."

"Where?" She asked.

"To the inn we're staying. Way at the top, where the trail ends" I told her

"Oh." Was her answer as she looked up to top.

"Come." I called and we started to walk away. I was taking everything we needed so she didn't need to carry anything.

As we climbed, once again, I went slowly (for me), so that she wouldn't get too tired. Half an hour later, I crouched for her to climb on my back so that I could carry her, complaining that she was too slow. That made her smack my head and I could feel a lump already starting to form.

When we got to the 'mating' house, I put her down and I started to walk. When I turned around, she was there staring in awe. The place was pretty big. I looked at her and chuckled causing her to look at me.

"Come, mate. We still need to talk."

She shook her head and followed me inside. Placing our boots by the door, I waited for her before showing her inside. The first room was simple; there was a table and a few cushions. Then we entered a hallway that led to a kitchen, a bathing room and two bedrooms. There was one other room, but it had one futon on one side and two cushions on the other side of the wall. Kagome stood at the doorway staring at them confused.

"This is where we're mating." I told her. And I could feel her nervousness. I kissed her cheek softly. "We need to talk."

Kagome nodded and closed the door. "I'll make us some tea then." She said and walked over to the kitchen. I set our belongings down and joined her in the kitchen, sitting by the table there. I watched as she moved around the kitchen, preparing the tea we would drink. She didn't look at me once until she finished it. Pouring each of us a cup, I motioned for her to sit beside me and pulled her to my lap, waiting for her to get comfortable.

"As a miko you know that every hanyou has a time when he/she becomes completely human. For me, that time is during the first moonless night. That is when we're going to mate. We'll start a short while before dawn and it can last all morning or even all day." I can feel her shudder and I kiss her softly. "Don't worry. It'll only hurt in the beginning. And still I'll do my best not to hurt you."

She relaxes in my arms and whispers "Thank you, Inuyasha."

I nuzzle her neck and sit there with her. She is much calmer when she speaks again.

"I think I am ready. Just promise you won't live me alone while I'm recovering"

"Mate, I'll never leave you alone. I can't live without you."

She smiles and it was bright as the Sun. I smiled in return and kiss her. We finished our teas and I hoisted her up in my arms and took her to the bathing room. After washing ourselves we made our way to the bedroom. We cuddled and I watched her sleep while I thought about the next night. I sigh and slowly fall asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

R&R


End file.
